


A Very Pleasant Friction

by Anonymous



Category: oneyplays, sleepycabin
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, No I'm not proud of this, Oneypebbles - Freeform, Smut, Someone's gotta throw away their morals for this ship, Voice Kink, Yes I am ashamed, just to let you know, this is literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Zach's filthy jokes and unconventional voice have always affected Chris in ways he would never admit, but when an innocent night of video editing takes an unexpected turn, its time to face the music.
Relationships: Oney/Psychicpebbles, Zach Hadel/Chris O'Neill
Comments: 25
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	A Very Pleasant Friction

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so someone had to take the leap and post the first smut fanfic for this pairing and I figured I would just be the one to do so. I was lowkey just manic writing this at 4 am when I should have been sleeping so it's definitely no masterpiece. Regardless, I hope Chris and Zach never see this and it brings happiness to someone other than myself.

“It would be an honor to suck your fat cock sir.”

It was moments like these that made Chris wish he was back in Ireland reviewing gameplay footage from the other side of the world just so he could hide the flush in his face and the arousal in his jeans. God it was so stupid, no one on this entire planet should be getting turned on by the nasally congested voice of Zach Hadel, much less someone who considered him a close friend and was sitting right across from him. Just thinking about it was absolutely humiliating but he could not keep his body from reacting to the stupid vulgar joke regardless. He definitely wasn’t right in the head.

He could hear himself in the video as he joined in on the bit making up a cringy little voice to join his friend’s immature joke and hide how it truly affected him. Zach could have no idea that he popped a semi every time Chris heard him moan or make a filthy joke during their filming. He’d rather die than be exposed in this way.

As he shifted his legs to a more discreet position, Chris thought back to another time, a simpler one, when he hadn’t always reacted in such a manner. In fact, when they first met, he couldn’t stand Zach’s voice. He was nearly positive that it was just a dumb joke that no one was laughing about, until it just never stopped. If he was being entirely honest it wasn’t until their first in person meeting that he was truly convinced it was not. He had learned to ignore it for the most part, until of course it began to bother him for an entirely new reason. 

Chris had always had a bit of a “thing” for voices, he wouldn’t go so far as to call it a voice kink but if he was being entirely honest with himself that’s definitely what it was. He remembered how awkward he felt the first time he found himself inexplicably aroused while hearing the smooth baritone of a popular podcast host. The first time he touched himself to the sound of an attractive voice low in his ears he tried to pretend it wasn’t about the voice at all. That lie didn’t last long of course; not when he found himself in similar predicaments while listening to other individuals with unique and attractive voices. Or seeking out those highly specific nsfw audio videos online. He eventually came to accept the fact that, yes, attractive voices were a huge turn on for him and one of his greatest weaknesses in the bedroom. This, however, did not explain why on earth he was attracted to Zach’s voice of all things. It wasn’t a secret to any of them that the eccentric man’s voice was unique, but very few would likely argue that it was attractive as well. Talking to someone who sounded like they had a bad cold 100% of the time probably shouldn’t turn Chris on at all but the heart wants what the heart wants, and who was he to tell his heart that it was wrong?

It was no secret that Zach was attractive. Surprisingly so for the vulgar little goblin that he was. In fact, Chris could still recall the way his heart skipped a beat when they met for the first time and the other swiftly pulled him into a friendly hug. He cursed the unfortunate predicament he had landed in at forming a relationship with someone who just so happened to be his type in a variety of ways. Though he had tried to ignore the microscopic crush his traitorous brain had decided to form on the other party it became increasingly difficult as their chemistry became increasingly apparent the more they worked together. Zach was a hilariously unique individual and Chris was absolutely smitten before he could even try to fight it. With a growing attraction for his oblivious rat king friend came an adoration for all of his little quirks, the most dangerous of which slowly evolved to be his voice. That infuriatingly addictive, adorable voice. God, he never stood a chance did he?

It was easier when they lived on separate ends of the country to pretend that he wasn’t affected when Zach moaned into his microphone. When he made jokes about his cock or begged for Chris’s while sweetly calling him “baby”. Easier to hide the tensing of his shoulders, the flushing of his skin, and most importantly the hardening of his– well, you know. It was infinitely more difficult when that voice was speaking in the same room as him and it’s owner’s attractive face was smirking at him. Some days, a playful air kiss was enough to set him off. Quick to have his brain picturing multiple scenarios involving the both of them and hearing that voice unironically whispering filth into his ears. Lord have mercy…

Of course, the lust was only a fraction of the problem for Chris, the rest of it involved hiding the fact that he was quickly falling in love way harder and way faster than he was comfortable with. And with a straight guy at that. He truly knew how to get himself mixed up in some unfortunate bullshit.

But Chris was first and foremost, a professional; he would not let the quality of his work be affected by his inner turmoil and weak heart. He was quite skilled at building off of the jokes and laughing at the absurdity of it all. This was really his only option if he was being entirely honest. The others likely included looks of disgust and awkwardly trying to field off questions from fans wondering why Zach was no longer a guest on his channel. He didn’t even allow himself to imagine an alternate scenario. Not when there was so much to lose for the both of them. For now, his heart would just have to yearn and he would just have to deal with it. 

“Hey babe, you doin’ alright over there? You’re looking a little out of it huh?” a teasing stuffy voice filled his ears and he glanced away from the corner of the room that he had been focusing on for a time which was longer than socially appropriate. He had zoned out without realizing it leading to Zach’s concern. As he snapped out of it, he glanced up to see the other man grinning at him. He playfully rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Doin’ just fine baby, thanks for your concern,” he replied.

“Of course, baby, I’m always here for you,” Zach sent a kiss in his direction and Chris grinned. These casual fake flirting situations may have been funny for the other party but he likely enjoyed them a bit more than he probably should. It was always risky for him to invite the other over to his apartment to keep him company while he reviewed and cut bits of their gameplay but he enjoyed Zach’s company too much to not do it. Risky but rewarding and his monkey brain definitely liked the rewards aspect of it. 

Zach stretched raising his arms above his head and groaning loudly. The sound filled up the room sounding both slightly concerning and arousing at the same time. Chris glanced at him over his screen. “You got any beer dude? It’s Friday and I’m trying to have a little bit more fun than drawing little dicks all over your notepads while you don’t pay me enough attention,” Chris glanced at the aforementioned notepad to see that it was indeed covered in little dicks as well as large nosed grotesque little men. He couldn’t help but laugh and nodded.

“Yeah, I’ve got a few cases over in the fridge. Bring me one too will you? Watching videos of yourself talk for hours isn’t exactly explosive entertainment either,” Zach nodded and went to go rummage in his fridge, stopping to pet Mango briefly on his way. Chris stretched himself and set his laptop on the coffee table in front of him. Taking a small break couldn’t hurt, he had made a lot of progress for Lyle tonight and wanted to spend some time enjoying the company of his friend.   
\--  
Perhaps he had gone too hard too quickly, but it wasn’t very long before Chris was feeling a very pleasant buzz and couldn’t stop giggling at even Zach’s stupid jokes as they played, or tried to play, a cheap indie game that they had purchased on a whim. The game wasn’t very good by most standards, anyone could see that, but the feeling of Zach leaning against him from time to time as he burst into fits of laughter made it absolutely worth the money spent. His laughter and the bodily contact threatened to chip away at Chris’s carefully constructed façade who couldn’t help but smile every time he was the cause of it. It was so nerdy but so damn cute, and he was a weak man.

As the game’s mechanics failed them for the fourth time and Zach’s character fell to his untimely demise the pair found themselves no longer sober enough to be upset about it. They doubled over in laughter at the absurdity of it all and Zach placed a hand on his arm in support as he leaned into his personal space. He had been amused to tears and was too busy laughing and gasping for air that he did not see Chris’s face light up pink and his eyes flick between the hand on his arm or his friend’s face. That loud and far too charming laughter filled his ears. Chris hadn’t realized he was staring, nor was he aware of the absolutely dopey smile on his face as he watched his friend catch his breath. His heart skipped a beat, however, and it was impossible to ignore the flutter in his gut as Zach caught his eye, grinning. The silence that settled between them was comfortable. Years of being close friends and casual skinship kept the air safe from discomfort. 

Chris was still so focused on the hand lightly resting on his arm he didn’t even notice the glint in his friend’s eyes, or the way his smile changed just slightly. He didn’t even notice the other lean towards him until he was capturing Chris’s lips in a sudden kiss. 

He didn’t even have a chance to be surprised when he was sucked into the feeling of how unexpectedly soft Zach’s lips were and how this kiss was absolutely everything that he could have imagined it would be. He pushed forward to kiss back when suddenly the reality of what was happening hit his fuzzy toasted brain and he snapped back suddenly. This wasn’t one of his many fantasies, this was real, Zach was kissing him. Zach was kissing him?? He sat back, wide eyed and held the other man at arm’s length breathing heavily, shocked to the core and undeniably horny. Zach didn’t look perturbed in the slightest, in fact he looked rather satisfied as he watched the other party who held him.

“W-wait, the fuck is going on? Why’d you kiss me?” Chris was absolutely and utterly confused at this sudden role reversal, and he worried maybe Zach had drank a bit more than he realized.

“You’re attracted to me, aren’t you?” The question froze Chris in his tracks and he opened his mouth to answer, only to close it when nothing came out.

“What?”

“Come on dude, I see the way you look at me Chris, how your eyes linger when you think I’m not paying attention. I’ve noticed the way you react to me making dirty jokes when we’re together. Don’t play dumb, because I’ve felt the same way about you, but you’ve just been too fucking blind to notice, idiot.”

“A-are you drunk right now? Am I drunk??”

“I’ve only had two beers.” Chris glanced at the table to confirm the statement to be true. When he looked back to Zach he saw how genuine the other looked and felt his heart rate rise. All this time he had been yearning like a dumbass and his feelings were reciprocated? Before he could respond Zach spoke again pulling back and suddenly looking distressed.

“I…I’m sorry, if I read things wrong. I shoul- I should have asked you first, I just- I always thou-,”he was cut off by Chris slamming their lips together once more and his sentence was lost in a moan as he closed his eyes.

He grabbed the front of Chris’s shirt and pulled him closer, practically on top of him enjoying the weight of the other’s body. Chris slid a knee between his legs and he couldn’t help the small noise he let out. Chris felt a shudder go through his body at the sounds leaving his friend which should not have been as attractive as they were and deepened the kiss. He felt Zach’s arms slip around his neck and draw him closer, slipping a tentative tongue in his mouth at the same time. This was escalating quickly and Chris wondered for a moment if they should slow down but was distracted by Zach arching his body up to meet his own, or more importantly, a few particularly sensitive areas of his. Their moans blended together and the only thought that filled his head was that he needed more. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Zach’s, panting into each other’s mouths to catch a quick breath. 

“Are you sure about this dude?”

“Sure about what dude? That I want your cock? I’ve been trying to get it from you since we met in person so I’m pretty fucking sure,” Zach’s infuriatingly arrogant voice sent jolts to his lower half.

“Well, like I said before,” his voice changed into a parody of its true self, “this cock is all yours baby.”

Zach burst into loud adorable laughter as he recognized the line once spoken in one of their videos. As his laughter dissolved lightly into giggles he slapped lightly at Chris’s thigh and the taller man swelled at the knowledge that he was the one to amuse the other. He was the reason this incredibly attractive man was under him at this moment smiling in amusement. Chris also knew that holding back was out of the picture now. He needed to hear this man go from laughing to moaning below him and he needed to hear it now. Leaning back he quickly pulled his shirt off, not breaking eye contact with the darkening gaze below him. Zach glanced away to take in the sight of the other’s pale smooth skin. He reached out a hand to brush over his torso and groaned.

“Fuck, you’re way too hot, you know that right?” Chris blushed at the words and laughed.

“Shut up dude, you’ll make me cringe.”

“Oh fuck off and touch me already,” that melodious laughter filled the air once more but was silenced as Chris ran a tentative hand under his shirt and up his burning skin. As cocky as Zach tried to make himself appear, he was actually kind of freaking out at this moment in time. He had taken a huge risk making a move on Chris, but the reward was better than he had hoped for.

Chris’s fingers tickled his skin as they trailed over his chest and down past his bellybutton. By the time they reached his zipper his hips were already lifting themselves off of the sagging couch below him. Before they could make any sort of substantial presence however, they pulled away moving back up and drifting lightly across his throat to his face. Chris traced his lower lip in silence as though he couldn’t believe the other was real. Zach didn’t think this would be the thing to make him blush but the look of adoration on his friend’s face was entirely too overwhelming. When Chris’s other hand tugged at the hem of his shirt he was perhaps too eager to shift the atmosphere and take it off, throwing it in some random direction that didn’t really matter in this moment. He felt a hand in his hair before Chris was leaning down to kiss him once more, perhaps softer this time around but just as fulfilling. Though he could feel Chris’s erection pressing into his hip and knew his own was likely just as noticeable he couldn’t help but savor how gentle this moment was in contrast.

He gasped when the front of his jeans was finally undone, and a large hand shoved eagerly down the front of them. Breaking the kiss to throw his head back as Chris gently stroked him through his boxers he couldn’t help himself, even in this moment, from making a joke.

“J-jesus Chris, just can’t hold yourself back huh? Y-you gonna defile me right in front of Mango, you fuckin pervert?” When Chris raised his head and locked eyes with the cat perched on the arm of the couch, he couldn’t hold back his own laughter. Of course, Zach wouldn’t be willing to get intimate without several jokes and at least two shitty impressions. There was no doubt in his mind that this was definitely the guy he had grown so smitten for. 

“God you can never fucking shut up can you asshole?”

“Never for you daddy.”

“Fuck off you little brat.” Zach’s laughter rang out in the air as Chris stood swiftly dragging the other up off the couch and in the direction of his room. When they arrived, however, Zach made up his mind to change the dynamics, shoving Chris gently to the bed and climbing on top of him. He pressed a kiss to the other’s bare chest before leaning up to kiss his lips quickly turning up the intensity and connecting their hips. They moaned softly in unison and Zach grew more and more impatient. He moved backwards, unbuttoning Chris’s jeans and pulling them down with him as he moved to the edge of the bed. His own jeans joined the other’s the next moment, leaving both males observing the other in only their boxers. Their bodies were both slightly soft in a pleasant sort of way, and as he took it all in, Zach eyed the tent visible at the front of Chris’s boxers. He moved to hover over him once more. 

“Hey Chris?” He brushed his fingers along the hem of Chris’s boxers and watched his face.

“Yeah Zach?” Chris’s face was amused.

“Can I put your big girthy cock in my mouth?” Chris groaned and covered his face with his hands. Zach could still see the way his ears turned red as they peaked out from his dirty blond hair and grinned.

“Jesus, why the fuck would you say it like tha-fuck!” Zach had wasted no time, pulling the not-so-surprisingly large erection from its confinement and eagerly running his tongue from the base to the tip. What he lacked in experience he would have to make up for in enthusiasm. Not quite prepared for any of this, Chris was just putting in his best effort to keep his hips from lifting up off the bed and choking his friend. Of course he had gotten blow jobs before, but never from the same guy he had been pining and fantasizing about for several years now. So even if Zach was sloppy and inexperienced, Chris knew he was going to find himself dangerously close to the edge way quicker than he would have liked. 

The sounds coming from Zach at this moment should have been illegal. His soft pleased moans that Chris just knew he was putting on for show, the way he swirled his tongue around the head of his dick and slowly inched it deeper towards his throat shot jolts of excitement through him. The way he nearly choked when he hadn’t even made it all the way down, stroking his hand over what his mouth couldn’t reach, slurping sounds obnoxiously loud. The eye contact, however, was definitely the most dangerous part. The way Zach watched him with undivided attention as he rubbed Chris’s cock over his tongue. He felt too good for a guy who had supposedly never done this before. Or had he? Chris didn’t recall his past experience with sucking dick ever being discussed. He knew that when he returned the favor, he wouldn’t know how to make it feel half as good as this did. In fact, he was already feeling that tightness in his abdomen that signaled to him that he likely would not last much longer.

“W-wait,” he gently pulled Zach off of him using his hair and tried to ignore the way his cock jumped at the sight his hazy eyes and mouth still agape.

“God that-that’s really fuckin’ hard when you can’t breathe that well even in normal circumstances,” he panted softly.

“You feel too fucking good, and I don’t wanna cum just yet,” Chris said to the other before pulling him forward into another kiss. He tugged at Zach’s boxers and much like his shirt, they were removed swiftly and tossed to an unimportant spot on the floor. They were now both fully exposed to the other, with Chris’s boxers still pulled down a substantial amount. Zach’s legs were spread on either side of his soft thick thighs and his hands rested lightly on his chest. He pulled Zach’s hips forward and they both gasped softly as their hips were pressed together and their erections slid against each other creating an incredibly pleasant friction. While Chris’s dick was still slick from Zach’s blowjob it wasn’t enough to protect them from chafing, and for that Chris thanked his past self for leaving the inconspicuous unscented bottle of jerk off lotion on the nightstand next to his bed. 

Quickly pumping a bit into his hand and praying Zach didn’t have a stupid comment about it, he went ahead and grasped their members together, sliding his hand up slowly and shivering in pleasure as they slid against each other. Zach let out a small noise from deep within his throat.

“Oh jesus, f-fuck Chris!” 

“Yeah, pretty sure that’s what’s happening right now.”

“God shut up you little- oh, fuck!”

“You’re adorable.”

Maybe he was getting a bit cocky knowing he was the one making Zach fall apart like this. As Chris’s hand picked up speed Zach couldn’t hold back any longer and began to thrust his hips in rhythm. His gasps and moans certainly weren’t helping Chris, who had wanted to last slightly longer than the blowjob. They were so much hotter than expected, it took everything Chris had in him not to let his own voice out, so not to overpower them. He wanted to hear every inflection and savor this moment in his brain forever. This moment confirmed everything he already knew, that voice was his weakness.

Chris’s hand moved at a steady pace and he could feel his own hips thrust up lightly, causing their slick cocks to slide against each other, the sticky sound embarrassingly audible below Zach’s small outbursts of pleasure. He could feel himself getting closer when he noticed Zach’s own rhythm change and knew the other was likely nearing the edge as well. A thought crossed his mind and he swallowed his embarrassment to speak up and make his request.

“Zach, babe?” The other opened his eyes and nodded at him to show he was listening. 

“This is gonna sound so fucking stupid but- fuck,” he could feel his already flushed cheeks redden, “I’m so close and could you just, like, talk to me or somethin’? I just wanna hear your voice.”  
Zach grinned in a way that was almost predatory, and a small part of Chris wished he had just kept his mouth shut. He prayed this wouldn’t be held over his head for the rest of his life.

“Oh yeah? Wha-What do you want me to say hm?” He let out a moan that was only slightly exaggerated.

“Fuck, Chris! Your big cock feels so good. Ah! I can’t wait to feel you fuck me, oh fuck I’m gonna c-,” he wasn’t given the chance to finish as Chris pulled his head down and slammed their lips together. He likely wouldn’t ever admit to the other that despite not being entirely serious his words had still made an impact just the same. Zach likely wouldn’t admit that he wasn’t really exaggerating for the most part either and moaned into the others mouth.

“W-wait Chris, I really am gonna-,”

“Just do it you fucking brat.” A shudder wracked Zach’s body as he lost all sense of rhythm and came in Chris’s hand, painting the taller man’s chest with his cum. Feeling Zach’s cock twitch against his and his seed drip down his fist was more than enough to push Chris over the edge himself and he groaned as he finally let go, thrusting deep into his fist, spurts of cum mixing with the other’s across his chest. It was feeling more intense than any fantasies could ever do justice. He didn’t know how any future experience could live up to this one even in all it’s simplicity. The years of yearning must have been the cherry on top.

Taking his time, Zach climbed off of Chris and settled next to him on the bed out of breath and feeling the exhaustion sink in. They laid there against each other for an undetermined amount of time, breathing heavily and basking in the pleasant afterglow. Just two guys, covered in cum and enjoying the ambiance. Soon enough however, completely predictably, Chris’s anxiety began to creep back, and he glanced at Zach.

“So, um…did you, like, mean it when you said you felt the same way about me that I did about you?” He didn’t know how he could react if Zach laughed it off and said he wasn’t being serious. He’d probably have to move back to Ireland. As usual Zach considered making a joke to lighten the mood as he pondered his answer, but as he looked over at Chris and saw the vulnerability in his expression, he paused. There was always a time and place for his brand of stupid humor, but it would probably suit both of them better to be a little serious at this moment in time.

“Yeah man, of course. I wouldn’t lie to you about something like that. I’ve had feelings for you for a really long time. After a while I became pretty confident that you might have felt the same way, but I could never really make a move. There was always someone around or the timing just wasn’t right,” he glanced away suddenly feeling slightly pathetic and hoped his blush could pass for a post sex flush.

“I’m glad you did,” he glanced back up to find Chris watching him fondly, “I know for a fact that if it was up to me, I’d never tell you the truth.”

Zach snorted and nodded in agreement.

“Yeah well, I’m not a pussy like you Chris.”

“Oh, come on, I’m trying to be nice here you fucking asshole!” Zach’s playful laughter filled the air again and Chris had no other option but to laugh with him. Zach’s laughter was simply contagious. He continued after it died down to chuckles.

“So, did you want to go anywhere from here? Relationship-wise?” he asked hesitantly. Zach turned on his side to face him.

“If you’ll have me then I’d love to be your little- your little pony waifu babe. And you can be my beautiful fat goddess.”

“You’re so fucking stupid,” Chris rolled his eyes while fighting a smile, “but yeah, I guess I’ll have you.”

And as he drew Zach in for a kiss to shut him up, he knew he wanted to keep hearing that nasally, gasping, melodious laughter for the rest of his weird little life. And he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending wasn't supposed to be so cheesy but it is too late for me now. u_u


End file.
